scratchpad_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
GoAnimate, Inc.
GoAnimate, Inc. is a 1990 American Software Company Founded in 1990 by Alvin Hung and Hearst Communications. It was Headquartered in San Mateo, California, U.S.. History in 1990, GoAnimate, Inc. was formed by Alvin Hung and Hearst Communications. in 2007, GoAnimate, Inc, was made by Hearst and Hung. in 2010, GoAnimate, Inc. was made by a separate company named Hearst Corporation to become acquiring Hearst Pictures on 2010. in 2013, GoAnimate, Inc. was made by a separate company named Hearst Corporation to become merging Hearst Pictures on 2013. in 2015, GoAnimate, Inc. owned Plotagon Germany GmbH, Plotagon AB and GoAnimate. in 2018, GoAnimate, Inc. was acquired by Commodore Google and sold to Commodore Google while GoAnimate changed its name to Vyond. GoAnimate, Inc. is to become brand revived by Vyond. GoAnimate, Inc. is a Subsidiary of Vyond and a division of Commodore Google. GoAnimate, Inc. library assets of second graphic videos and third graphic videos are liquidated by Commodore Google Institute. GoAnimate, Inc. subsidiaries are acquired, sold, brand revived and liquidated by Commodore Google World Health Organization. GoAnimate, Inc. products are acquired, sold, brand revived and liquidated by Commodore Google Award. GoAnimate, Inc. services are acquired, sold, brand revived and liquidated by Commodore Google Entertainment Commission. GoAnimate, Inc. area served countries are acquired, sold, brand revived and liquidated by Commodore Google Logirld and Commodore Google Adventist Communications Institute. GoAnimate, Inc. founders, assets and names are acquired, sold, brand revived and liquidated by SCA Records and Commodore Google Japan. GoAnimate, Inc. headquarters, characters and names are acquired, sold, brand revived and liquidated by Commodore Google-Pixiv Inc., Commodore Google Society and Commodore Google Pixiv. GoAnimate, Inc. assets and name are now owned by OEV 2. GoAnimate, Inc. is purchased by Plotagon. Product Vyond provides its users with a library containing tens of thousands of pre-animated assets, which can be controlled through a simple drag & drop interface. Asset types include characters, actions, templates, props, text boxes, music tracks and sound effects. Users can also upload their own assets, such as audio files, image files or video files. There is also a drag & drop composition tool, which users can employ to create pans and zooms. Spoken dialogue and narration can be recorded directly into the platform or imported as an audio file. Characters can automatically lip-sync dialogue that is assigned to them. Alternatively, audio can be set as voiceover narration. Users can download their finished videos as MP4 files, GIFs or video presentations. They can also export them directly to a variety of video hosting sites including YouTube, Wistia, Vidyard, Vimeo, Vzaar and WeVideo. A version for schools is also available, called GoAnimate for Schools. On April 10, 2018, Vyond announced that GoAnimate for Schools would be shut down by June 30, 2019. On that same day, GoAnimate removed its 14 day free trial to the schools site. Subscription purchases and renewals on goanimate4schools.com were later removed on May 6, 2018, with product support and service officially terminating on June 30, 2019. Subsidiary of Commodore Google GoAnimate, Inc. Is A Subsidiary of Commodore Google. Division of Vyond GoAnimate, Inc. is A Division of Vyond. Partnership of Commodore Google's Other Forms Library Assets of Second Graphic Videos and Third Graphic Videos of GoAnimate, Inc. were A Partnership of Commodore Google Institute. Subsidiaries of GoAnimate, Inc. were A Partnership of Commodore Google World Health Organization. Products of GoAnimate, Inc. were A Partnership of Commodore Google Award. Services of GoAnimate, Inc. were A Partnership of Commodore Google Entertainment Commission. Area Served Countries of GoAnimate, Inc. were A Partnership of Commodore Google Logirld and Commodore Google Adventist Communications Institute. Founders, Assets and Names of GoAnimate, Inc. were A Partnership of SCA Records and Commodore Google Japan. Headquarters, Characters and Names of GoAnimate, Inc. were A Partnership of Commodore Google-Pixiv Inc., Commodore Google Society and Commodore Google Pixiv. Unit of OEV 2 Assets and Name of GoAnimate, Inc. were A Unit of OEV 2. Program of Plotagon GoAnimate, Inc. is A Program of Plotagon. Trivia * In January 1, 1990 1:00:11 AM, It first debuted in San Mateo, California, U.S. and first turned in all territories especially Taiwan, Philippines, Japan, Guam and Tiyal Mayers Calhoun's Commodore Google World v.1.4. * In January 1, 1990 1:00:11 AM, Hearst Pictures first debuted in the United States. * It decided to Acquire Hearst Pictures for $30 million in cash and stock and Merge Hearst Pictures to Succeed the Name. Category:1990 establishments in California Category:Software companies disestablished in 2018 Category:Companies established in 1990 Category:2007 disestablishments in California Category:Companies disestablished in 2007 Category:Software companies disestablished in 2007 Category:2007 establishments in California Category:Companies established in 2007 Category:Software companies established in 2007 Category:2010 initial public offerings Category:Companies disestablished in 2018 Category:2013 disestablishments in California Category:Companies disestablished in 2013 Category:Software companies disestablished in 2013 Category:2013 initial public offerings Category:2013 establishments in California Category:Companies established in 2013 Category:Software companies established in 2013 Category:2018 disestablishments in California Category:Re-established companies Category:2018 establishments in California Category:Companies established in 2018 Category:Software companies established in 2018 Category:Software companies established in 1990 Category:2018 mergers and acquisitions Category:2018 initial public offerings Category:2007 initial public offerings Category:2020 disestablishments in California Category:Companies disestablished in 2020 Category:Software companies disestablished in 2020